Kesialan Sasuke
by Uzuchiha Go
Summary: Isinya kesialan Sasuke. Baca aj #Ditendang Sasuke. Rated K ya?


Kesialan Sasuke

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

By : Uzuchiha Go

Genre : Friendship,Humor

Warning : GaJe,garing,OOC(sangat),typo(s)

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Pagi itu di konoha high school seorang dengan mata Onyx,rambut raven,serta kulit putih susu bernama Sasuke Uchiha hendak berjalan ke kelasnya.

BRAAAAAAAAAAAK! Lho?suara apa tuh?

Ya,bagaimana ga ada suara,kalo pas Sasuke pengen buka pintu,dari dalam kelas,ada yang membuka pintu kelas dengan keras hingga menampar wajah sang raven.

Munculah si pemuda dengan mata biru sapphire,rambut blonde,kulit tan kecoklatan,dan jangan lupa tiga garis seperti kumis ,itulah Naruto uzumaki,yang keluar dari dalam kelas.

Sentak fangirls Sasuke(hiiyy..buat apaan sih?pke fangirl segala) berteriak "baka Naruto! kau bisa buka pintu pelan2 gak !?" Teriak salah satu fangirlsnya.

"Eh ? Emang kenapa?" kata si blonde santai.

"Woi Dobe" teriak sasuke yang membuat kaget Naruto.

"Lah!ngapain kamu disitu teme?ga' ada kerjaan banget dah!ahahahaha liat tuh muka kamu merah bonyok gitu!kyahahaha!"Tawa Naruto sambil memegang pipi Sasuke.

"Dobe,lepas-"

"AH!aku mau ke toilet!udah ga nahaaaan! Jaa!"

Sang korban hanya melihat biang kerok yang ngibrit ke toilet.

"Ck,Dobe."

Skip time ya.

"Haaah..." Sasuke berkata demikian. Bagaimana tidak?ia harus menahan malu karena wajahnya yang memerah akibat kejadian pagi tadi itu dilihat oleh seluruh murid KHS.

SRREEEET! BRUUUK! He?suara apa lagi?

Ya,Sang Raven terpeleset di koridor sekolah karena ia tidak melihat papan bertuliskan 'Wet Floor'.

Sekali lagi,ia harus menahan malu karena banyak orang yang melihat kejadian itu,sekaligus...haah..Si 'Dobe'.

"Lah!Teme!lu kenapa lagi!Daritadi muncul mulu nih di hadapan gue!ahaha..jodoh ya?"

"Ga!ga sudi gua maho sama lu!" Teriak Sasuke.

"ahaha..iya,iya!gue juga ogah!Sini gue bantuin!"Kata Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hn." Kata Sasuke dingin tanpa memegang tangan Naruto,ia langsung berdiri dan menepuk2 bokongnya yang mencium lantai itu meninggalkan Naruto yang membatu.

"Ck,Dobe."

'Oh, semoga aku tidak sial lagi!' Batinnya,bagaimana tidak?ia sial untuk kedua kalinya hari ini!Apa ada lagi? Saksikan episode berikutnya minggu depa-

Eh Ngawur!ya kita selesaikan disini dong!Ayo lanjut!

Sasuke pun menuju atap sekolah,yang adalah tempat terbaik(untuknya) untuk menyendiri. Disana memang tenteram.

"Humf...semoga ga ada kesialan lagi sekarang.." Kata nya dengan nada pasrah(?) berdiri sambil menghadap langit.

"Biru..Dobe..." Katanya yang menatap langit biru itu sambil menutup mata,teringat akan si bocah pirang dengan mata biru sapphire.

**Sasuke's POV**

_Saat Sasuke berumur 6 tahun._

"Hah!masa' kakak Itachi menyuruhku latihan baseball sendiri sih?ga seru!"Kataku sambil menendang batu di dekat kolam yang berada di lapangan baseball(HA?!).

Ya iyalah,masa' aku disuruh latihan baseball sendiri?Ga seru kan! Itachi-nii emang jahat 'kan?

BYYUURR! Suara itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Ada seorang anak kecil terletak di sungai. Sepertinya ia terjatuh.

Awalnya aku tidak memerdulikannya,tapi aku ini Uchiha! masa' sikap Uchiha begitu?gak banget kan?

Akhirnya kucoba menolongnya. Aku menggulung celana ku ke atas agar tidak basah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" anak itu menaikkan kepalanya dan..

Laut.

Itulah yang kulihat di matanya,sapphire yang seindah laut.

Onyx bertemu Sapphire.

Dia bermata sapphire,berambut pirang,berkulit tan kecoklatan,serta tiga garis di pipinya yang memberi kesan...manis ?jangan tanya!Harus kuakui,emang manis tau!

"Sedang apa kau disini?Perempuan harusnya ga disi-"

"APAAA?! AKU COWOK TAU!"

"HAAA?COWOK?"Aku membelalakan mata ku. Lagipula..co..cowok?Masa' sih?! dia itu imut banget tau!masa' cowok?! ahh! keep calm Sasuke, You a Uchiha! (Gaya lo)

"ee..maaf..aku ga sadar...habis kamu manis.." Kata ku sambil menarik tangannya.

"Itu bukan pujian!" sebalnya sambil menggembungkan pipi dan memajukan bibirnya.

Oh demi keriput Itachi!Ini anak kelewat maniiiisss!

**End of Sasuke POV.**

"TEMEEEEE!" Teriak Naruto yang membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke namun...

"!" Sasuke terpeleset dari atap sekolah!

"Temee!"

Teriak Naruto yang hanya bisa melihat Sasuke terkapar di atas tanah.

.

Gelap.

Itu yang Sasuke lihat. Apa ini? kenapa semuanya gelap?

"Sa...Sasu..ke.." Perlahan,Sasuke membuka matanya dan mendapati seorang dengan rambut pirang.

"Do...be?" Serentak,sang blonde akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya , itu dia.

"Temee!" teriak Naruto sambil memeluk Sasuke.

"Dobe,lepasin..gue.. ga bisa napaaas..." Kata Sasuke yang setengah mati nahan pelukan dari neraka itu.

"Hiks..Hiks...Sasuke!maaf..maaf...maaf!" Kata itu sukses membuat Sasuke membatu.

"Maaf?Untuk apa?"Tanya Sasuke kebingungan.

"Tadi..kamu terjatuh dari atap sekolah..hiks..karena aku berteriak..hik..maaf..!"Jawab Naruto dengan terisak-isak.

"Ngomong-ngomong,dimana ini?"Tanya Sasuke(Lagi) Dengan terisak2,Naruto menjawab "ini...hik..di rumah..hik sakit...hiks.."

"Oh..Lagipula kenapa lo lebay gitu sih?minggir!"Teriak Sasuke jijik sambil menjauhkan Naruto darinya.

"Ini 'kan salahku..maaf! gomenasai!" Bukannya lepas,pelukannya malah makin erat.

Puk ..Lhoo..Lhoo?author bengong. Bagaimana tidak ? Sasuke Uchiha menepuk-nepuk rambut Naruto Uzumaki!Sasuke dan Naruto!

"haah..iya iya..sudah ah!" Kata Sasuke. Naruto terdiam sambil menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Kau tahu?Hari ini aku mendapat 3 kesialan.1,wajahku tertampar pintu,2,aku terpeleset di lantai,3,jatuh dari atap sekolah. Tetapi,ada satu keberuntunganku yang paling besar,"

.

_3 tahun kemudian_

"Ayo lebih cepat,Sasuke!" teriak Naruto.

"Iya!lagipula kau cepat banget larinya!"Teriak Sasuke.

"Habisnya kita 'kan banyak peer!Ayo cepat kita ke rumahmu!aku pengen ngerjain peer bareng kamu,Sas!"

"Hn,bilang saja ingin merasakan rumahku yang besar dan menyontek peer ku,dobe." Kata Sasuke dengan sok cool.

"hehehe..ketahuan!"Cengir khas lima jari Naruto.

"Ya sudah lah!ayo cepat!" Teriak Sasuke yang ternyata sudah mendahului Naruto.

"Nee,Sasuke,friend forever?"Tanya Naruto sambil memegang pegangan kursi roda yang di naiki Sasuke.

"Hn,Friend Forever,Naruto.."

_**Tapi ada satu keberuntunganku yang paling besar,**_

_**Kau adalah Sahabat terbaikku,Naruto.**_

_END_

Huu..Huu..Author sedih pas nulis akhirnya..

bagi kalian yang belum tahu,yang 3 tahun kemudian itu, Sasuke itu kakinya sudah tidak berfungsi karena kejadian yang menimpa dirinya ,tapi Naruto tetap setia menemaninya,kan?

Ini terinspirasi dari motoku kalau kena masalah/kesialan: **Setiap Kesialan pasti ada keuntungan,dan setiap keuntungan pasti ada kesialan.**Ya,Maaf kalau Moto-ku ngawur,tapi beneran terjadi,'kan?

**Review? Kumohon..kritikan atau nasihat saja!**


End file.
